


The Perfect Birthday Gift

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Relationships: Joey Rooney/Liv Rooney
Kudos: 7





	The Perfect Birthday Gift

It's June, school is over, and Joey is excited for today because today is his birthday. Joey goes downstairs all happy and confident. His family shout's out to him a "Happy Birthday!" "is it my birthday? I haven't even noticed." Joey says with a big grin on his face, unfortunately, most of his family won't be here to celebrate. Mom is going to a vice-principal convention and will be gone all weekend, Maddie signed up for basket camp and she'll be touring playing basketball for a few weeks with dad accompanying her, and Parker going with mom because she doesn't trust him without any parents in the house. Liv will be the only one who will be at the house with Joey. Joey laughs at saying "oh I get it. You'll all be gone leaving me here with Liv, who is not distracting me, as you guys not set up my super-secret surprise birthday party" giving a wink to his mother. "No, we're serious we're not going to be here on your birthday. Why not call some of your friends and you can have a party." "A small party." Joey is disappointed at first but is excited to invite his friends over.

Later on, as the family leaves Joey calls all his friends but they can't come because they're to busy having summer jobs. "Even Artie has a job as a camp consoler." Joey says to Liv in anger and disappointment, I'm glad Artie not coming. He always tries to hit on me, grab my chest, ambush me with a kiss on the lips. Not excited about that." Liv expresses to Joey. Joey complements her saying " He only does it cause you're beautiful and hot." Liv blushes feeling fluttery over Joey's comment. Feeling bad for him and Liv decides to hang out with Joey letting him do whatever he wants. The two spend the day hanging out and having fun with each other. Playing video games, watching Space Werewolves movies, doing scientific experiments, the fun stuff. At the end of the day, Liv decides to give Joey one last present.

Liv grabs Joey and takes him into her room. She has Joey standing in the middle of the room as she removes her cashmere sweater and light pink showing her brother her 32b cup boobs in front of him. "Uh Liv, what are you doing?" Joey asks nervously. "I'm giving you your birthday present. I know how much you want to have sex with a girl and now here I am willing my body to you." Liv walks up close to him and stares at him with her big green doughy eyes of hers. Joey tells Liv "Uhm Liv I don't think we can…" but Liv cuts him off saying "You don't want me?" in a pouty voice squeezing her boobs with her arms as she stands on her toes trying to get them closer to Joey's face. Joey stares at his sister's tits as Liv takes his hand and places it over her chest. Liv lets out a slight moan as Joey instinctively feels his sister up. Joey gropes Liv's breast squeezing and moving them in a circular motion, kiss sucking them as he's fully immersed in Liv's boobs. Liv then kneels down on her knees, unbuckles Joey's belt, and unzips his pants to pull out his dick. "I see someone's liking his birthday present." Liv joyfully tells Joey. She starts to suck on the head first. Having her mouth swallow his head as her tongue twirling it around the head of his dick. "Mmmh it taste so good" she cried out. She then licks her hand making it nice and wet and strokes the rest of his large dick as she continues on his head. Slowly Liv gets deeper and deeper down his cock. As she was sucking she can see Joey's face and how good she's making him feel. "How are you liking your gift." "It's amazing thank you Liv." "Don't mention it I'm loving sucking on your big dick" Liv using the inside of her cheek, pressing it against Joey's dick and sliding it out doing it a couple of times as she sucked him. Continuing bobbing her head to Joey's dick she eventually managed to deepthroat it creating loud gagging sound, making Joey's dick all sloppy with spit also spitting on it while jerking him off. She does this for a few more times until she is ready to take things further.

Liv has Joey lay on her bed as she slowly strips Away her purple skirt black leggings and her soft pink panties. "I want to ride on your cock now." Liv tells Joey. Joey immediately undresses taking off his shirt and Liv taking off his pants herself. Liv gets on top of Joey and rides him cowgirl style as she's bouncing on Joey's enormous she can feel her inside being coated with the ludicrous amount of spit Liv had left on Joey cock making the ultimate lubrication and the ultimate pleasure. The pleasure was so great Liv can't help but the screen out loud as she cums on Joey stock in less than a minute. "Oh shit, I'm cumming. I'M CUMMING! AHHHHH!" Liv breathes heavily as she finishes climaxing. "Oh god, I can't believe I came that fast." Liv says while panting "Yeah, I guess that means your a dirty little slut then huh?" Joey joking mocks her. "Yeah, I guess I am a dirty little slut." she says seemingly being proud of it. She then continues riding on him now with a more sensitive pussy. Liv feeling herself, holding her breast pinching and pulling on her nipple as Joey lays there putting his hands on Liv hip as she still continues bouncing on him moans throughout. "Yes. Yes, Yes!" each yes getting higher and higher pitch. "Fuck Me, Fuck Me, Fuck the SHIT out of Me! Pound my pussy with your Big Meaty Cock!" Liv shouts out in a euphoric state of ecstasy. She then gets off him and starts sucking his cock again wanting to taste the cum she had left behind. Joey sits up and pulls her ass over towards him to which they both 69 each other.

Liv rapidly Bobs her head up and down gagging on it making it more sloppy than it was before. Joey leaks from the bottom up starting with lift quit and up towards her anise. After a couple of times doing that he then let his index finger and start penetrating looks butthole with it as his tongue penetrates Liv vagina. When Joey finishes he smacks Liv ass cheeks using both hands at the same time as Liv devours Joey's massive cock. They then change position going doggy style. Joey shaking his hips back and forth hard and fast as Liv moans to the top of her lungs. "Oh Fucking Shit! Uhhhh! Mmmmmhhhhhh! Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh! Ahh!" Joey manhandled Liv's ass while also spanking it with loving each smack. Yes please, harder, harder, smack me harder." Joey being crazy and wild with Liv's pussy she cums again with her eyes rolling back. "*pant* Oh shit. *pant* *pant* I can't' believe I *pant* came again. *pant* *pant*" Joey then takes his cock out of Liv's soaked dripping pussy, (Liv breathing hard and having trouble thinking straight) and he sticks it in her tight little ass.

Liv surprised by this grinds her teeth from the immense pleasure and pain of Joey's enormous dick rubbing against the inside of her ass. Liv's eyes once again rolled up in the back of her head and her mouth is wide open as Joey goes relentless up Livs ass. Joey grabs her arms and pulls on them causing her to arch her back chest up and out. Liv's tits bonces wild, ass jiggling with red handprints from Joey spanking her as Liv is now in a state of pure Nirvana. "Ugh god, I'm cumming!" Joey says out loud. Liv gets up and pushes Joey down on her bed and makes eye contact with him as she is sucking him off tasting both her juices and shit from her ass. jerking his cock as she Bobs her head having his cock in and out of her mouth, Joey breathes heavily as he cums inside Liv's mouth. She leans up and she drools the pool of Joey sperm down her chin and landing on her 23b breast, hanging off her pink hard nipples. She leaned back down to grab Joey's dick and rub the tip around her tits especially around her areolas as she moans for the last time from the pleasure of her brother's dick caressing her sensitive private parts.

Liv leans back up asking if he liked his birthday gifted. Joey says yes and the two fuck all weekend in different places in the house, Joey fucking her in the kitchen, on the counters, on the table, Liv giving him a blow job as he sits and she lays on the couch watching tv, reverse cowgirl on the couch, doing it outside in the backyard, role-playing Liv dressed as Maddie. They do it all the time and all over the place until mom and parker returned home. Parker gives props to Joey for nailing Liv while they were away. "What!? we didn't. Pfff." trying to play it off as ridiculous but quickly ask parker "How do you know?" Parker answers "dude did you not expect me to put cameras all around the house. What if someone breaks in while we're gone. I've got to protect my stuff." Joey laughs the situation off saying "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" no no no, I wouldn't do that. I'm just going to upload it on the internet and make lots of money off it." "What!?" Joey yells in fear "Don't worry I'll blur your face out." Joey still not okay with that but there is nothing he can do about it. "A lot of people would pay big money seeing a sex tape the famous Liv Rooney."


End file.
